troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
River Seth (Crouch)
River Seth (Born River Crouch) was a witch who lived during the Second Wizarding War. She is the daughter of Bartemius Crouch III and Anne Crouch and the sister of Crouch Jr IV. Her primary motivation is Understanding Appearance She is about 5 foot 5, with ginger hair down to her shoulders, and bright green eyes. she has an 'innocent' look to her that makes people think she is younger and more vulnerable than she really is. When she is happy, her eyes almost sparkle with what she is thinking, but if she gets angry, they narrow into slits. Personality She is quite mistrustful of new people, often ignoring them until they approach her first. She watches people carefully to find out what they are like - so even when she is being nice, she is looking underneath to see if they are different to who they say they are. She treats people how they treat her, though, so will only be rude to those rude to her- even if they are on a different side to her, as long as they treat her right, she will do the same to them. She would do anything to help and protect her friends- even if it goes against her morals to do it. she doesn't believe in using magic against people- it is a rare thing to see her doing any magic at all outside of lessons-and will always try talking to people before resorting to magic. However, if she does end up hurting someone because of the magic she uses, it always makes her feel guilty afterwards, even if she tries to show that she doesn't care. She often sounds much older than her age, with the things she says, and the arguments she comes out with, as she is very good at logical thinking. she sees all sides to an argument- but is also too stubborn accept when someone else's side is right. Abilities *Dueling: She is good at dueling, although she hates using magic against others. *Dark Arts- she knows how to do a range of hexes and curses, including the unforgivables, which she would use if there was no other way of getting out of a situation. *Apparation- She is able to apparate. Relationships Crouch Jr : Crouch is the main thing River remembers from her childhood. She saw him as the best brother anyone could have- as he would protect her from their father, even if it meant him getting hurt. As children, the would play around their home, but he would always be careful with her- like warning her from messing around on brooms (even though she would ignore him). When they were at Hogwarts together, but didn't remember each other, they treated each other as enemies- as he was a death eater, and she was a Blood Traitor. She could see within him, even then, that there was goodness in him, and would constantly try to get him to see that, until the day that he lost him temper with her, casting a spell to see her memories, trying to find one he could used to cause her pain. however, he actually found a memory of River and their mother. He searched for the truth, and finding it, he fist tried to hide from it, ignoring her, but she would not let him. Finally, though, he realized that he couldn't change it, and started to act like the brother he used to be with her, trying to protect her from everything. They do, however, still have arguments, as they are both on different sided. River sometimes finds him annoying, and will end up telling him this, causing them to fight. Most of the time, though, their views dont matter, as the care for each other a lot. Liria Trujilo: River first treated liria with suspicion, as she always made comments about River and Crouch. River was not sure why she was so pleased about the siblings working things out, but after she started talking to Liria, she soon found out that Liria was a good person. River counts her as one of her few friends, possibly the one of the closest friends. Artemis Strayer (AKA Sound) : River cares about Artemis, counting him as a close friend as well, even though she knows that he is a potential threat to her brother. She is glad that he and Liria are together, knowing that he would look after her. OOC Notes River is essentually who i am- she sees goodness in everyone, but also tryes to see why the people have taken the path they have. She can be extrealy logical- but her stubborn streak is always in that logic. I really enjoy playing River because she is, well her. even though she is a good character, sometimes i find her just as hard to write for as i would for an evil character, because of her different reactions to everything. i can have a plan on what will happen for something, but then half way through, i will end up having to change it because river has reacted to something differently to the way i thought she would. Sometimes its as if she is taking over me typing! Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Human Category:Cypress Wand Category:Dating Someone Category:Dark Past Category:Pureblood Category:Unicorn Core Wand